Cheating Girlfriends and Comforting Girl Friends
by MadameMorty
Summary: When Austin shows up at Ally's house drunk and heartbroken, will she have to pick up the pieces? \slight Auslly-onesided Auslly?-progression of relationship/
1. Chapter 1

**Yay another Auslly fic! There can never be too many of those. So I hope you guys enjoy! K bye.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T (sadly) own Austin and Ally.**

"Huh." I wake up with a gasp, hearing a faint thud come from downstairs. It takes a second for me to become fully aware, any trace of grogginess completely gone. My dad's at a music convention in Orlando, which means no one should be in my house except me… It's times like these when I question why I don't keep a baseball bat in my room. Baseball batless, I grab a guitar. Having 911 dialed, I tread lightly down the stairs, peek around the corner and come face to face with a shaggy mop of blond hair and a goofy smile.

"Austin!" I yell in surprise and relief, dropping my guitar.

"Ally!" Austin exclaims, throwing his arms around me. He reeks of alcohol and well- a hint of sadness, although that's covered up by his happy buzz.

"What are you doing here? You scared the crap out of me!" I swat his chest.

"You know Ally-gator, I really don't remember!" he slurs. "All that matters is that I'm here, right? Let's go do something!" he grabs my arm and begins to drag me towards the door.

"Austin," I sigh, "It's three in the morning. Everything is closed, everyone is sleeping." I lead him to the couch.

"Sleeping?" he gets a faraway look on his face. "Oh yeah, now I remember why I came here." his tone becomes sad. "I caught Rachel sleeping with some guy."

Ahh, of course it's something that serious. Austin never drinks unless he's depressed. I can't believe Rachel, his girlfriend of three months, cheated on him though. She seemed like such a nice girl.

"Aw, Austin sweetheart, I'm sorry." I smooth back his hair as he lays his head in my lap. "If she's that type of girl then she obviously doesn't deserve a guy as sweet and caring as you." I try to comfort him.

"I really liked her though." he whines pitifully, wrapping his arms around my waist and burying his head in my stomach.

"Shh, I know." I coo. "I guess she just wasn't the one you know?" I rub his back soothingly.

"I wanted her to be." he whispers.

"Austin sweetheart, look at me." he removes his face from my stomach. "One day you will find a girl that will take your breath away. She'll be kind and beautiful, her laugh will hypnotize you, and her smile will remind you of springtime. Trust me, you'll know when you meet the one." I smile down at him. "But until then," I boop his nose, "you have me."

He gives me a sad smirk. "You realize all of those things remind me of you right?"

"Ha, that's just the alcohol talking." I laugh, brushing his bangs off his forehead. "You won't remember any of this in the morning.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." he smiles sadly.

Everything is quiet for awhile, but it's a comfortable silence.

"Hey Ally?" Austin yawns.

"Yes?" I look down at him.

"I'm tired." he scrunches his nose.

"Well then let's go to bed." I help him sit up. "You know you're going to have an awful hangover in the morning." he leans on me for support as we walk up the stairs.

"Yeah, I know." he mumbles. "You'll make me pancakes, right?" he gives me a hopeful glance.

"Yeah Austin, I'll make you pancakes." I squeeze his waist.

We walk through the threshold of my room. I crawl into bed and wait for Austin. I watch as he clumsily pulls his shirt and pants off before crawling into bed. I pull the comforter up and roll on my side.

"Hey Ally?" Austin's voice travels through the dark. "Will you sing to me?"

"Of course." I begin to sing The Butterfly Song. "-spread my colorful wings. Even though I'm small and frail, I can do most anything." I finish quietly.

"Thank you." he whispers, burying his head in my neck. I then realize he'd been crying as my neck begins to feel damp. I ssshh him, as I rub small circles on his lower back.

"It's okay. Let it out, sweetheart." I hold back tears of my own as I feel his body rack with a sob. "Let it out."

"I'm sorry." he breathes. "I'm sorry."

"Shh. You have nothing to be sorry about, okay?" my voice cracks along with my heart. "Just go to sleep baby, go to sleep."

It's eight o'clock when I wake up, a mop of blond hair in my face and a warm body wrapped around me. "I better go make Austin some breakfast." I murmur to myself, unwrapping Austin's limbs from me. I silently walk downstairs and begin to prepare breakfast as quietly as possible, laying out a glass of water and some Advil just in case.

At eight thirty, Austin walks downstairs, his eyes red and puffy. "G'morning Ally." he immediately gives me a hug, tucking his face into my shoulder.

"Good morning Austin." I reply quietly, smiling sadly knowing his heart still hurts. "I made pancakes." I whisper into his hair.

"You did." he peeks from out of my shoulder.

"I figured you'd have smelled them by now." I tease, rubbing his back. "There's blueberry, chocolate chip, and plain, because I didn't know what you were in the mood for."

"Will you marry me?" he asks, his voice slightly muffled from my shoulder.

"What?" I laugh, confused.

"Because if you were my wife," he lifts his face from my neck, "we'd live together, and if we lived together you could make me pancakes everyday." he grins.

"Oh, so you're just planning on using me for my pancake making skills is that it?" I giggle.

"Pretty much." he nods, poking me in the side. "But it doesn't hurt that you're pretty too." he smiles.

"Just eat your pancakes and shut up." I roll my eyes good naturedly. "Do you need any Advil." I hold up the water and medicine.

"Yes please." he replies, mouth full of food.

"I swear you eat like a five year old." I slide into the seat next to him.

He rolls his eyes, scarfing down the last of his pancakes. "Nuh-uh. I at least eat like a seven year old." he protests.

"Oh please-" I'm cut off by Austin's ringtone.

He checks his caller I.D. "It's Rachel." he looks at me nervously. "Will you answer it?" he thrusts it towards me.

"What do you expect me to say!" I exclaim.

"I don't know! Just say something." he answers the call and holds the phone up to my ear.

"Hi Rachel. Who is this? Oh, I'm Ally, Austin's best friend. Listen, seeing as you crushed Austin's heart I think it'd be best for you to no longer try and contact Austin. No this is not all one big misunderstanding, you cheated on my best friend. Please don't call him again." and with that I hung up.

"Thank you Ally." Austin launches himself at me and wraps me in a hug.

"Anytime. No one hurts my best friend and gets away with it." I reply sincerely.

"You mean a lot to me Ally and I'm really lucky to have you as a best friend." Austin mumbles into my skin.

"You mean a lot to me too Austin." I smile against his neck. " I love you, ya know?"

"I love you too Ally, I love you too." he murmurs.

**And there ya have it, my second installment in the progression of Auslly. I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any particular parts you liked just leave a review. Thanks for reading! -Erin**


	2. Chapter 2

**So after a few requests and much consideration, I've decided to extend this one-shot. Whether it will be a two-shot or multi chapter fic I have yet to determine. Hope you enjoy! (P.S. this is sorta kinda a filler chapter, sorry!)**

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Austin and Ally.**

_**Italics**_** are Ally's journal entries.**

_It has been a week. One whole week since Austin showed up at my house drunk and he still hasn't left yet. Now don't get me wrong I love Austin to pieces, but when I say he hasn't left, I mean he hasn't stepped foot out of the house at all. He's starting to worry me. He's practically glued to my side, insists on sleeping in the same bed as me, and- I hear him coming up the stairs! I'll talk to you later journal!_

_-Ally xoxo_

I slam my book closed, spinning around in my chair just as Austin walks through the doorway. "Austin!" I exclaim, laughing nervously as I brush hair out of my face. "I thought you were playing video games. What happened to you doing, um, that?"

Austin not having picked up on my suspicious actions, keeps his eyes lowered to the ground and swirls figure eights in the carpet with his sock clad feet. He quietly answers, "I got lonely… and… and I know that you're trying to write, but I was just wondering if… if you wanted to, uh, cuddle?" He timidly stares up at me through his thick lashes and my heart can't help but soften.

"Austin, honey, this is the third time today you've asked me to cuddle. Are you okay?" I ease up out of my chair and pad across the room. My hand rests lightly on his hip, rubbing small circles.

"Ally," he hiccups, "Al-ally-gator." his lip begins to quiver and the first of many tears rolls down his cheek. "I'm not okay." he shakes his head jerkily, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes.

I wrap my arms around his torso. "Shh, sweetheart what's wrong? Please don't cry baby." I smooth his hair, leading him to the bed. "You need to tell me what's wrong okay? I can't help if I don't know what's wrong." I pat his back.

He intertwines our legs, lays his head on my chest, and grabs a fist full of my old, ratty, band t-shirt. "It hurts." he manages to whimper before letting out a heart wrenching sob.

"What hurts baby?" I murmur. Physically he looks unharmed, but nonetheless I still scan him for injuries. I feel a dull ache in my chest. Watching him look so hurt and broken pains me.

"M-my heart." he chokes out, burying his face ever deeper into my neck.

My eyes dampen with unshed tears. Oh, the things I would do to take away his pain. At a loss for words, I offer to sing. "How about a song?" I receive no acknowledgement except for a small sniffle. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray." I begin to trace the lyrics on his back. "You'll never know dear how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away." I finish the song, planting a kiss on his head. We rock for a minute in silence before he finally responds.

A muffled, "more," is whispered from my neck.

"Another song?"

He nods.

I think for a moment before beginning another song. "Cuddle up a little closer, lovey mine. Cuddle up and be my little clinging vine." at these lyrics his arms further tighten themselves around me. "Love to feel your cheeks so rosy." I thumb the tears off his cheeks. "Like to make you comfy cozy. I love you from head to toesy." I kiss his head and wiggle my toes against his. "Lovey mine."

All is silent for a moment. The gentle whir of the fan and Austin's staccato sniffles are the only sounds that permeate the room.

A breathy voice followed by a sigh breaks the quiet. "What if I never find love?" reddened eyes flicker up to my face and down again. Austin doesn't look me in the eye, but instead focuses on a hole he's found in my shirt.

"What do you mean?" my brow furrows. Who wouldn't love Austin? He's outgoing, talented, and a total sweetheart… not to mention a heartthrob. He's the complete package.

"It's just all of my relationships have failed. There was Diana who said I was too childish, Erica who said we were moving too fast, and now Rachel who cheated on me. What's wrong with me Ally? Am I not good enough?" his lip begins to tremble and his eyes once again fill with tears. "You know Rachel had just moved in with me a few weeks ago. I wonder if they fucked in my bed. She didn't really love me, did she Ally?"

"Austin honey, don't do this to yourself. Of course you'll find love. You're sweet, a gentleman, and extremely hardworking. Someone would be crazy not to love you. And as for Rachel, I don't know how she felt about you, but in the end she chose lust over your feelings." I cup his face in my palms, smudging away the tears. Tilting my head down, I place a kiss on his nose. "No matter what Austin, I will always love you. Don't forget it."

"I love you too Ally." A small smile makes its way to his face.

"You're the best friend I could ever ask for." I grin, bumping my nose against his.

"Right… best friends." his eyes flutter closed and a pained expression crosses his face. "Just best friends…" is silently mouthed into my collarbone.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Please follow and review. -Erin**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up my homies?! Oh, that's not cool? O-okay I'm just gonna go now… Anyways, now that my shenanigans are over, I'll let you get to reading! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. **

I wake up to an empty bed and the smell of burnt bacon. "At least he tried." I mumble to myself, smoothing out my bed head and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I glance at the clock resting on my bedside table. It reads seven fifteen. Austin never wakes up this early.

All night he tossed and turned, but he never relinquished his hold on me. I'm really worried about him. I've been thinking over the past week, maybe he should move in with me. I have a guest room and his lease is almost up; it could work. All he needs is some time to recuperate, to get over the break up. We haven't had any real Austin and Ally time in months, this could be good for him… good for us.

Having come to a decision, I shuffle my way downstairs, reciting in my head what I'd like to tell Austin. "Good morning." I pipe up, making my way towards the coffee pot. "I see you've made bacon." I stretch to reach a cup in the cabinet above my head.

"G'morning." a dry croak leaves Austin's throat. A slurp resonates through the room as he sips his still scorching coffee. "I know it's a little burnt, but it's the thought that counts right?" he grins slightly, although it doesn't quite reach his red rimmed eyes.

He's been crying again, but I choose not to bring it up. I instead hum a quiet, "Mmm hmm," placing two pieces of bacon on a plate as I do so. Now's the perfect time to bring up my proposal. "So I've been thinking…" I glance at him from under my eyelashes. "Maybe you should move in with me? I mean I have a guest room, your lease is almost up, and you already practically live here. I figure, why not make it official?" I peek at him out of the corner of my eye trying to gauge his reaction.

A thoughtful look crosses his face before a simple, "Sure," leaves his mouth.

"Great. So maybe after breakfast we could go get your stuff?" Moving his stuff is just an excuse to get him out of the house. More than half of his belongings are already here. I stir my coffee absent-mindedly, waiting for his reply.

He crunches his toast for a minute, pushing his eggs around his plate with his fork. Swallowing, he finally looks up at me. "Can't we do it another time? Rachel probably hasn't moved out yet and I don't really feel like seeing her." he grimaces, thumbing jelly off the corners of his mouth.

Normally I would push him, but after witnessing his breakdown last night I don't want to cause anymore damage. "How about a compromise?" I raise an eyebrow. He's silent, so I continue. "You go to your apartment with me, but," I pause, "you wait in the car. I go in grab what you need, tell Rachel she needs to be moved out by the end of the lease, and you never have to see her. Sound good?"

"I-I guess that's fine, but why do I need to go with you if I'm not going to do anything." he mumbles, eyes downcast. I can tell he's not exactly excited about the compromise, preferring to stay in rather than leave, but it's about time he got out of the house.

"Austin, hun, you need to get out of the house. You haven't stepped outside in a week. It's not healthy to stay holed up this long." my tone is harsher than anticipated, but if I'm going to help him I'm going to have to toughen up a little bit. Ally the softy is no more. I can't just sit around and let Austin wallow in self-pity.

"Fine." he whines. "I'm ready to leave when you are." he pushes himself out of his chair and places his dishes in the sink.

"Good, because we're leaving right now." I spin on my heel, catching his hand in mine and pulling him towards the door.

The ride to his apartment is silent for the most part. Eventually Austin begins to hum along with the radio, but no conversation occurs.

I pull up to the old apartment complex, killing the engine. I turn my head to look at Austin. His gaze is focused on the window. Water droplets slowly collect and build before rolling down the glass. Rain is unusual in Miami, although I suppose the weather fits Austin's mood.

Breaking the silence, I whisper, "I'll be right back. Just sit tight," before placing a kiss on his cheek and giving him a warm smile. Okay, so maybe Ally the softy is sticking around.

I step out of the car and hurry across the parking lot to the overhang where the stairs reside. Many of the stairs are splintered and cracked. You'd think for a popstar Austin would be able to live somewhere nicer. Making my way up the rickety stairs, I reach the third floor and find Austin's apartment number. On a plaque that hangs above the peephole read the numbers 290. The paint on his door is peeling and the brass doorknob is tarnished. I lift up the welcome mat and retrieve the spare key. Fitting the key into the lock, I twist the handle opening the door. "So far no signs of Rachel." I mutter to myself.

I have a mental check list prepared in my head. The furniture and appliances came with the apartment, so there's no need to worry about those. Check. Austin didn't have room for his movies and such, so he kept them at my house. Check. I'll leave the food for Rachel. Check. All that really leaves is clothes and toiletries. Seeing as almost all of Austin's clothes are at my house, you might as well narrow that down to toiletries.

I make my way to the back of the apartment where Austin's bedroom is located. Just as I'm about to reach for the door handle a loud moan sounds through out the house. Curious, I open the door. You know what they say; curiosity killed the cat.

"Oh my God!" I slap a hand across my eyes. I will never be able to unsee that…

**Dun dun dun. Cliffhanger! What did Ally see? I think we all have a pretty good idea *nudge nudge, wink wink* Thanks for reading! Please review and follow! Another update should be posted tomorrow. -Erin**


End file.
